


To jak? Umówisz się ze mną?

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, one direction hogwart, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mirantniss: Uhum, no to bardzo chętnie przeczytałabym Larry na Igrzyskach Śmierci lub w Hogwarcie :) Lubię fantasy, sama wybierz co wolisz :) Hogwart: Harry- Slytherin, Lou. - Gryfindoor , zakochują się na wielkiej sali. Igrzyska - próbują chronić się nawzajem choć są z innych dystryktów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To jak? Umówisz się ze mną?

Harry Styles siedział przy stole Slitherinu, grzebiąc widelcem w swojej jajecznicy. Była pora śniadaniowa, ale jemu odechciało się jeść. Wystarczyło, że zerknął na plan dzisiejszych zajęć, żeby stracić apetyt. Same ciężkie przedmioty i do tego większość z nich z Gryffindorem. Nie znosił tego domu, a szczególnie jednej osoby. Czemu? Sam nie do końca wiedział. Zaczęło się od jakiejś sprzeczki, na pierwszym roku. Teraz był na siódmym i już nie pamiętał o co wtedy poszło, ale mimo to dalej się nie lubili. A mianowicie miał na myśli Louisa Tomlisona. No właśnie…Tomlinson. Od początku roku, Harry go jeszcze ani razu nie widział, a minął już tydzień zajęć. Co się z nim działo? Z resztą, co go to obchodzi. Powinien się cieszyć, że nie musi na niego patrzeć.  
Podniósł głowę z nad talerza, kiedy do jego uszu doszedł donośny śmiech. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego on dochodził i…zamarł. Do wielkiej sali weszło dwóch chłopaków w strojach domu lwa. Jednego z nich od razu poznał. Liam Payne, najlepszy przyjaciel Tomlinsona, ale drugi…widział go pierwszy raz i był…piękny. Miękkie, karmelowe włosy było roztrzepane na wszystkie strony, jakby w ogóle ich nie czesał po wstaniu z łóżka, jego usta były ułożone w szerokim, idealnym uśmiechu, a dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. Widział jak chłopcy zajmują swoje miejsca, przy stole należącym do ich domu.  
\- Kto to jest? – loczek szturchnął Nialla, który nie zważając na nic, pochłaniał całe jedzenie, znajdujące się w jego zasięgu.  
\- Ho? – spytał Irlandczyk, odrobinę plując jedzeniem. Harry spojrzał na niego zdegustowany wzrokiem i odwrócił się w stronę swojego drugiego przyjaciela, którego głowa spoczywała na blacie stołu. Prawdopodobnie drzemał.  
\- Zayn – szturchnął bruneta – Zayn.  
\- Czego – mruknął, powoli się unosząc i otwierając oczy.  
\- Kto to jest? -wskazał głową w stronę stołu domu lwa.  
\- A konkretniej? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ten koleś siedzący obok Payne’a.  
\- Co ty? Tomlinsona nie poznajesz?  
Na twarzy Harry’ego pojawiło się zaskoczenie, jednak kiedy poprosił Malika o powtórzenie, ten dalej twierdził, że szatyna nazywa się Louis Tomlinson.  
\- Co się z nim stało? Wygląda…inaczej – spojrzał na szatyna. Widział jak szatyn, również się w niego wpatruje, jednak kiedy Louis zauważył, że loczek się na niego patrzy, spuścił wzrok, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się dwa rumieńce. Harry musiał przyznać, że wyglądał wtedy uroczo. Czekaj! Chwila! Nie może tak myśleć, nie powinien…ale nic nie poradzi na to, że Tomlinson go zauroczył. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak się zmienił. Jeszcze przed wakacjami jego przydługie włosy były ulizane, a oczy przysłonięte przez okulary – wygląda…  
\- Gorąco – dokończył za niego mulat, a na jego twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmieszek.  
\- Nie powiedziałem tego – burknął spoglądając na przyjaciela.  
\- Ale pomyślałeś.  
\- Może…ale jaki cudem wcześniej go nie widziałem – ponownie spojrzał na gryfona - Minął już tydzień szkoły.  
\- Słyszałem, że jakieś sprawy rodzinne nie pozwoliły mu na przyjazd pierwszego września. Podobno wczoraj wieczorem przybył – Niall wtrącił się do rozmowy, po czym wrócił do tego co miał na talerzu.  
*****  
\- Lou – Liam lekko trącił ramię szatyna, który wpatrywał się w swój talerz, a na jego policzkach widniały dwie czerwone plamy. Pewien ślizgon właśnie go przyłapał na wpatrywaniu się w niego – Weź się w garść i zagadaj do niego. Powiedz, że chcesz się pogodzić, że ci się podoba i chciałbyś się z nim umówić.  
\- Co? – gwałtownie podniósł głowę, spoglądając lekko przerażonym wzrokiem na przyjaciela – Nie! Nigdy w życiu!  
\- Czemu? Zmieniłeś wygląd, tylko po to, by go sobą zainteresować, i teraz masz zamiar to zaprzepaścić? – Liam uniósł brew i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Wcale nie zmieniłem wyglądu dla niego – jego odpowiedź była szybka, za szybka, a głos piskliwy. Policzki zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone.  
\- Wmawiaj to sobie, ale mnie nie okłamiesz – Payne sięgnął po puchar z sokiem dyniowym i upił odrobinę – Ile już się w nim podkochujesz?  
\- Od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie – westchnął spuszczając głowę.  
\- No właśnie, zdecydowanie za długo do niego wzdychasz. Czas, abyś zaczął działać.  
\- Wiem, ale za bardzo się boję, przecież on mnie nienawidzi.  
\- Lou, nikt z nas już nie pamięta o co poszła ta kłótnia na pierwszym roku, więc skąd wiesz, że on cię nienawidzi. To, że pomiędzy wami dochodzi czasem do kłótni i sprzeczek nie oznacza od razu nienawiści. Zresztą sam musisz przyznać, że z każdym kolejnym rokiem coraz łatwiej wam wytrzymać swoje towarzystwo i zdarzały się momenty, że byliście w stanie normalnie porozmawiać.  
\- I tak się boję – Louis podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.  
Po chwili dogonił go Liam i razem ruszyli pod salę transmutacji.  
*****  
To był ciężki dzień dla ślizgona. Przez cały czas w jego głowie siedział Louis Tomlinson. Nie ważne co próbował zrobić nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć. Podczas wspólnych zajęć z gryfonami nie potrafił od niego odkleić wzroku. Mając wtedy okazję przyjrzeć mu się z bliska, dostrzegł jak piękne były jego niebieskie oczy, przypominające błękitne, bezchmurne niebo, a jego rzęsy ciemne i długie. Kilka razy przyłapał Louisa, na spoglądaniu w stronę Harry’ego, ale za każdym razem, gdy tylko zauważył, że loczek się w niego wpatruje od razu odwracał wzrok rumieniąc się. Szatyn wyglądał wtedy niezwykle uroczo, a Styles miał ochotę podejść do niego i go pocałować. Jednak największe zaskoczenie spotkało ślizgona, podczas kolacji. Siedział przy stole swojego domu, kiedy w Wielkiej Sali pojawił się Lou i oh…mundurek zamienił na swoje zwykłe ciuchy. Ubrany był w czarne obcisłe spodnie, które idealnie eksponowały jego świetny tyłek ( jak on mógł go ciągle ukrywać?), przyduży, bordowy sweter, który odsłaniał jego obojczyki, a na nogi włożył lekko przetarte vansy. Wyglądał tak cholernie sexwonie, że Harry cudem powstrzymał się od podejścia do stołu gryfonów i rzucenia się na Tommo.  
Dawne waśnie odeszły w zapomnienie i teraz liczyło się to, że gryfon pociąga ślizgona. Harry go chciał i musiał go zdobyć. Zdobędzie!  
*****  
\- Niall – Harry zajął swoje miejsce, przy stole ślizgonów i spojrzał na blondyna, który właśnie pochłaniał swoje śniadanie.  
\- Co jest? – spytał po tym jak przełknął.  
\- Musisz mi pomóc.  
\- W czym?  
\- Musisz tylko…  
*****  
\- Hej Liam! – Irlandczyk wesoło zawołał, i pomachał w jego kierunku, kiedy ten wszedł do sali od eliksirów razem z Louisem.  
Szatyn od razu ruszył do swojej ławki, rzucając zaskoczone spojrzenie Horanowi, natomiast Liam, równie zdziwiony, podszedł do Nialla.  
\- Um…cześć Niall – posłał mu zdezorientowany uśmiech.  
\- Siadaj – blondyn chwycił nadgarstek Payne’a ciągnąc go, aby usiadł obok niego.  
\- Czekaj, c-co? Przecież tu siedzi Styles, po za tym ja musze iść do Lou – podniósł się odwracając w kierunku gdzie siedział jego przyjaciel i zobaczył jak jego miejsce zajmuje Harry Styles. Widział dwa rumieńce wkradające się na policzki szatyna i jego zaskoczone spojrznie. Nie zdążył nijak zareagować, ponieważ w tym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do sali wkroczył profesor Higgins.  
\- Panie Payne, proszę zająć miejsce w ławce – zwrócił się do gryfona, który dalej stał przy ławce Nialla.  
*****  
\- Cześć – Harry przywitał się z Louisem, puszczając do niego oczko. Z zadowoleniem obserwował jak na policzki szatyna wkradają się rumieńce.  
\- C-co ty tu robisz? To miejsce Liama – Lou próbował zachować spokój, jednak wiedział, że jego rumieńce go zdradzają.  
\- Daj spokój, Liam siedzi bok Nialla. Nic się przecież złego mu nie stanie – ponownie puścił do niego oczko.  
Louis zbierał się, aby mu odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mu głos nauczyciela.  
\- Dobrze, dzisiaj i przez kilka najbliższych zajęć w dwójkach będziecie ważyć eliksir prawdy, czyli Veritaserum.  
Louis słysząc to jęknął w duchu. Jak miał przez kolejny miesiąc wytrzymać w jednej ławce z Harrym, bez jąkania i rumienienia się. To nie możliwe. Kątem oka zerknął na loczka i ujrzał na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech i, oh nie…dołeczki. Jego pieprzone dołeczki.  
\- Przepis znajduje się w podręczniku na stronie 385. Zaczynajcie – profesor usiadł na swoim miejscu i obserwował jak uczniowie wertują książki.  
*****  
\- Co to miało dzisiaj być?! – Louis zaatakował Liam, gdy tylko wyszli na korytarz.  
\- Przepraszam – Payne dobrze wiedział o co chodzi szatynowi – Chciałem podejść do was i poprosić Stylesa by wrócił na swoje miejsce, ale wtedy zaczęła się lekcja.  
\- No i co z tego?! Trzeba było to zrobić! – krzyknął poirytowany – Teraz przez miesiąc, na każdych eliksirach muszę z nim siedzieć!  
\- Powinieneś się cieszyć. Masz szansę się z nim umówić.  
\- Już ci powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię – warknął Lou – Po za tym… - zaczął jednak przerwał, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś klepnął go w pośladki.  
Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak obok niego przechodzi Harry razem z Zaynem i Niallem.  
\- Niezły tyłek – rzucił loczek, mrugając do Tommo i odchodząc.  
Przyjaciele stali zszokowani wpatrując się w trójkę oddalających się ślizgonów.  
\- Co mówiłeś? - odezwał się Liam, powoli otrząsając się z szoku.  
\- Mówiłem…mówiłem… - musiał chwilę pomyśleć, aby dotarł do niego sens słów, po czym wykrzyknął – No właśnie, podczas zajęć zachowywał się bardzo podobnie. Co prawda nie klepał mnie po tyłku, ale zarzucał jakimiś głupimi tekstami. Tak jakby próbował mnie poderwać, a na koniec chciał się umówić! Wyobrażasz sobie?! Co on kombinuje?!  
\- Czekaj, co? Chciał się umówić?  
\- Przecież przed chwilą to powiedziałem – twarz szatyna wyrażała niezadowolenie, że przyjaciela nie słucha go uważnie.  
\- I co mu odpowiedziałeś? – na twarzy Liama pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Jak to co? – prychnął – Odmówiłem.  
\- Co zrobiłeś?! – wykrzyknął, wybałuszając oczy na kumpla.  
\- Odmówiłem – wzruszył ramionami, a Liam zdzielił go w tył głowy – Ała! Za co? – potarł bolące miejsce.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – Payne był poirytowany – Kochasz się w nim od 6 lat, zmieniasz się dla niego, a kiedy on cię zauważa i zaprasza na randkę odmawiasz! Mogę chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego?  
\- On coś kombinuje.  
\- Kombinuje?  
\- Tak, nie uwierzę, że nagle się mną zainteresował. Przez tyle lat się kłóciliśmy, uprzykrzał mi życie i nagle bum! Siada ze mną w ławce jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczyna mnie podrywać. W ogóle nie próbując wyjaśnić poprzednich waśni i pogodzić się. Nawet nie próbował normalnie porozmawiać, tylko od razu zaczynał od flirtu. Tak jakby to co było nie miało dla niego już żadnego znaczenia. Dlatego uważam, że on wymyślił coś i robi to wszystko by mnie upokorzyć. Nie pozwolę mu na to.  
\- Moim zdaniem Lou za bardzo przesadzasz – Liam poprawił pasek swojej torby i ruszył pod salę od zaklęć.  
*****  
Przez cały miesiąc sytuacja z Harrym się powtarzała. I to nie tylko podczas eliksirów, ale każdego razu, kiedy tylko się spotykali. Za każdym razem Styles próbował poderwać szatyna, jednak Lou ignorując przyspieszone bicie serca udawał obojętnego. Za każdym razem Harry zapraszał go na randkę, a Tommo odmawiał. Gryfon modlił się, aby loczkowi się to już znudziło i dał mu spokój. Nie wiedział ile jeszcze będzie w stanie wytrzymać udawać obojętnego na wdzięki ślizgona. Nie pomagał również Liam, który starał się przekonać przyjaciela, że intencje Stylesa są czyste, i żeby ten dał mu szansę. Jednak na marne. Z kolei Harry powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Jeszcze nigdy o nikogo nie musiał się tak długo starać, a konkretniej nigdy się o nikogo nie starał. Zawsze miał to co chciał, a tu pojawia się Louis Tomlnison i to niszczy. Pomimo zirytowania, Harry musiał przyznać, że to, iż Louis mu się opiera podobało mu się i jeszcze bardziej pragnął gryfona.  
*****  
\- Ugh, dlaczego on mi to robi – jęknął, kiedy w sali pojawił Tomlinson, w tych swoich obcisłych spodniach i przydużym swetrze.  
\- Dalej się nie chciał umówić? – Mulat spojrzał zmartwionym wzrokiem na przyjaciela. Żal mu było loczka, kiedy widział jak się stara, a to nie przynosiły efektów.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiem tego. Jestem miły, staram się flirtować, ale on mnie olewa. Co robię nie tak? – położył głowę na stole, a jego loki rozsypały się dookoła.  
\- Co jest Harry? – Niall dosiadł się do stołu i od razu wziął się za nakładanie sobie ogromnej porcji jajecznicy, na swój talerz.  
\- Tomlinson dalej nie zgodził się na randkę – Zayn odpowiedział za przyjaciela.  
\- Jak to? Myślałem, że Liam go w końcu przekonał, że nic nie kombinujesz i się zgodził. Przecież on szaleje za tobą.  
\- Co?! – głowa Harry’ego od razu wystrzeliła do góry, a oczy przypominały wielkością piłeczki pingpongowe – Jak to szaleje? Jakie kombinowanie?  
Zayn przybliżył się, aby również móc posłuchać.  
\- Um…Lima, kiedyś przypadkiem mi się wygadał, że Louis podkochuje się w tobie od pierwszego roku. Przycisnąłem go trochę bardziej, i kiedy spytałem się go dlaczego Lou nie chce się z tobą umówić, powiedział, że Tommo uważa, że jego zdaniem wymyśliłeś coś głupiego, aby go upokorzyć. Powiedziałem mu, że to nie prawda, a on obiecał przekonać Louisa.  
Kiedy skończył mówić szczęka Harry’ego jak i Zayna dotykała podłogi.  
Chwilę zajęło Harry’emu przetworzenie tych informacji i otrząśniecie się, jednak kiedy wrócił do siebie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w stronę stołu gryfonów.  
\- Co ty robisz?! – zawołał za nim Zayn.  
\- Idę coś wyjaśnić! – odkrzyknął, z każdym krokiem będą coraz bliżej swojego celu.  
*****  
\- Lou, kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że Harry naprawdę chce się umówić?  
\- Liam, ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś skończył o tym gadać – warknął zirytowany szatyn.  
\- Ale Lou, ty nie rozumiesz, ja… - nagle przerwał, kiedy obok Louisa pojawił się Styles.  
Ślizgon objął chłopaka w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Co ty robisz? – starał się, aby jego ton wyrażał oburzenie, ale nie udało mu się ukryć rumieńca wpływającego na pliczki.  
\- Też cię lubię – Harry szepnął mu do ucha, ignorując pytanie szatyna. Louis poczuł jak wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przebiega przyjemny dreszcz.  
\- C-co? – spojrzał lekko przerażony na loczka.  
\- Oj nie udawaj, wiem, że na mnie lecisz – usta ślizgon uformowały się w zwycięskim uśmiechu – I ja ciebie też lubię.  
\- N-nie wiem s-skąd ci to przyszło do głowy, ale… - twarz Tomlinsona, kolorem przypominała teraz dorodnego buraka.  
\- Nie udawaj już, pewna osoba się wygadała – podział spoglądając kątem okna na drugiego gryfona.  
\- Liam! – krzyknął szatyn, odwracając głowę w stronę przyjaciela, na co on razem z Harrym się zaśmiali.  
\- Sorry kolego – Payne wzruszył ramionami, po czym podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Miałeś po części racje – loczek posłał Lou szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Co? – chłopak nie rozumiał o czym ślizgon mówi.  
\- Z tym, że coś kombinuję, ale…  
\- Wiedziałem! – krzyknął zdenerwowany szatyn, próbując wyrwać się chłopakowi, jednak Harry był silniejszy.  
\- Ale – kontynuował, przysuwając gryfona bliżej siebie – Moim celem nie było upokorzenie cię, a coś zupełnie innego.  
\- To znaczy? – uniósł brwi, uspokajając się.  
\- Od początku moim celem było to – Harry przysunął ich jeszcze bliżej siebie i przycisnął swoje wargi do tych Tommo. Na początku zszokowany chłopak siedział otępiały z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jednak po chwili przymknął powieki poddając się temu niesowitemu uczuciu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu to się dzieje. Tyle lat czekał na tą możliwość. I w końcu może poczuć usta Harry’ego. Lousi objął ramionami szyję ślizgona i wdrapał się na jego kolana. Styles ścisnął lekko pośladki szatyna, tym samym wywołując u niego chichy jęk. Wykorzystał to i wsunął swój język w usta gryfona. W tym momencie nie przejmowali się, że wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych jest skierowany na nich. Liczyli się tylko oni i to wspaniałe uczucie, które ich wypełniało.  
W końcu Harry oderwał się od gryfona i oprał swoje czoło o jego. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy starając się opanować swoje oddechy i wpatrując się w swoje oczy.  
\- To jak? Dzisiaj jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Umówisz się ze mną?  
\- Z przyjemnością.  
Loczek słysząc odpowiedź szeroko się uśmiechnął ukazując swoje dołeczki, a Lou ten uśmiech odwzajemnił.


End file.
